Alone in a World Full of Friends
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: Japan has always felt alone, even when surrounded by his friends, Germany and Italy. Nobody ever notices though, because of his poker face. Until now. How will his friends react to his fear? Will they be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back! Ugh. Hate me if you want, the only thing I have to blame for me not updating is laziness, writer's block, and school. Yup. The normal.**

**Italy Veneziano: Ciao~! Is it time for Pasta yet?**

**Me: No, Veneziano. Not yet. I have to do the Disclaimer first.**

**Italy Veneziano: Ve~. Ok.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

_"Ah! Mr. Germany! Italy!" I called as I approached them, but every time I got closer, they keep going away. "Wait! Don't leave me!" I ran faster, but to no avail. They soon disappeared as the world around me turned black, leaving me alone. Then a figure with long brown hair in a ponytail appeared in front of me. "China…" I breathed out. The figure, China, smiled as he, too, disappeared into the darkness. "Why? Why does everyone leave me?" I whispered to no one in particular._

_**"Because you're afraid. Afraid they will leave you after everything is over. Afraid that they will no longer see you as an ally!" **__a dark voice said._

_ I gasped in surprise. "W-Who's there?" I asked. I really wanted to leave this empty void of darkness. Escape the voice in my head. _

_ "__**You were only needed for aid in battle. You were never. One of them." **__The voice said menacingly. I stopped running, tears filling my eyes with realization. 'It's true. I was never a friend of them in the first place.'_

Japan's POV

I woke up in my bed, tears streaming down the side of my face. '_It was just a dream' _I thought as I got out of bed. The words of the voice from my dreams echoed in my head as I got dressed. _'…I am just a soldier. Not a friend. When this is all over, I will leave them, and they will leave me.' _I stated in my head as a remembered all those times I have been taken in, and thrown out. "Well, time to greet my 'friends'," I said to myself as I made my way to the kitchen in to make some riceballs. After I ate, and carefully made sure everything was safe and secured, I left for Germany's house.

Italy's POV

I was on my way to Germany's house when I saw Japan walking down the sidewalk across from me. I smiled and waved as I called, "Good Morning, Japan!" He turned to look at me, and waved. When the pedestrian light turned green, I ran towards him as fast as I could to hug him. But when I was about to embrace him, I saw something in his eyes. "Hello, Japan." I greeted him again.

"Hello, Italy," he said in his flat tone as usual.

"Aww~…Japan, be a little more happy! I know! Since we're both going to Germany's place, how about we go together! It would be better if we go together! It'll be less lonely!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened for just a moment until he quietly responded, "Ok. If that is what you want, Italy."

'_Ve~. Something's not right with Japan today. He seems sad. I wonder what happened,' _I thought as we started weaving our way through the crowd. '_Maybe I can ask Germany!'_ I exclaimed happily as I hummed a small tune. Little did I know that I was in for the biggest secret of my life.

Germany's POV

They arrived earlier than expected as I began the usual drill of running four miles around the field. As the two ran, I observed each person's progress. I noticed that Italy was…the same as usual and Japan…Japan…he was giving less effort than usual. I didn't notice it at first, but now that I think about it, he never really showed much affection towards us ever since we first became allies. I knew that Japan was a proud country and was just following the code of Bushido, so I never really thought anything of it, but now that I DO think about it, I found that today's Japan was even more closed off than usual. His eyes had a blank look- I mean a blanker than usual look- and his movements lacked effort. After training today, I decided to confront Japan about it.

"Hello, Japan. Can I speak to you for a second?" I asked carefully.

"Hello, Mr. Germany. What may I help you with?" He answered back, his voice unusually plain as he did so.

"What's wrong? Your performance is unusually low today during training and you looked a bit spaced out. Are you ok? Is anything wrong?" I asked. Japan just looked at me with his dead eyes. We stared at each other, our eyes locked in place, for 20 seconds, which felt like five minutes to me, until Japan finally spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Even if I did, would you still care to listen?" he replied bitterly. I was shocked into silence when Italy walked in, a frilly pink apron on.

"Hey, Japan, Germany, Guess what! I made pasta! Now let's all eat together, ok?" he stated, oblivious to the awkward tension that was in the air between me and Japan.

"…Ok…" Japan said, his head turned towards the grinning Italian, who was now humming and making his way towards us. He grabbed our hands and pulled us towards the dining room. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

Third-Person POV


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Me: Eh…..Hi. Um…..not a new chapter….this will be rewritten and um posted. Yeah. I'm sorry. Yeah….um…..so….uh Italy Veneziano!**

**Italy Veneziano: Yes ma'am!**

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Italy Veneziano: Ok! YaoiPrincess101 does ****NOT ****own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

Third-Person POV

The trio ate in silence. Even Italy, who seems to talk non-stop during meal-times, didn't make a single peep. The only noise was the clinking of metal against glass. It was a very awkward situation.

"Thank you for the food. Excuse me," Japan said nonchalantly again, his voice sounded much like a machine-automatic and bland, with no emotion. Italy looked over to his Japan's plate, which was still full of pasta. Italy looked back up to Japan, who was on his way to the guest room.

"Ve~. Japan, you didn't even eat your pasta. Do you feel sick?" Italy asked worriedly. He kept looking back and forth between Japan's plate of pasta, and Japan.

Japan turned back around, his eyes and face still the same expressionless mask of a robot. "Yes, Italy. I am alright." And with that, he turned back around and left. Germany and Italy looked at each other, exchanged worried glances, and went back to eating their dinner.

Third-Person POV

The next few days were shared with more silence, despite the many failed attempts of Italy trying to make conversation which always ended with Japan either avoiding the topics or ignoring the bubbly Italian. By the next week, Germany had had enough of Japan's coldness towards himself and Italy and decides to confront him.

"Hey! Japan!" Germany grabbed Japan by the wrist. "What has gotten into you? You have been giving us the cold shoulder lately and-"

There was a sound of a blade leaving its sheathe.

"G-Germany! Look out!" Italy was about to help when suddenly, an unknown and invisible force pushed him back. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing! Germany's in danger!"

The force just laughed and then started to materialize in front of Italy. "Do you really think you can help Germany? You're just a weak little nation who can do nothing but sit on his butt and wave his little white flag around like an idiot." The figure was fully materialized by then and Italy could clearly see that the person standing before him was, by no doubt, Japan! Only with red eyes and a black uniform with golden chains. He also had a sword hanging on the hip on his left side. The white Japan then stepped away from Germany and walked over to the black Japan.

"Hello my little Kiku. You are looking as delicious as ever," black Japan stated, caressing white Japan's face. That was when Italy saw that white Japan's eyes were lifeless and half-lidded.

_'It's like he's being controlled or possessed!' _Italy thought with realization. He saw Germany from the corner of his eye and saw him slowly get up and stealthily sneak up behind the two Japans and tried to pressure point, but the black Japan easily moved away, dragging white Japan with him. He smirked triumphantly as he started to disappear once more.

"Well, I guess playtime is over. For now." And black Japan was gone. White Japan started to collapse after black Japan left, but Germany caught him before he reached the ground.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Italy asked him.

"I don't know, Italy. I don't know," Germany said as the two went back inside Germany's house, with Germany carrying Japan bridal-style. However, little did they know, a certain blonde has been watching the whole scene unfold from the day it first started.

**Me: Gah! I know I know! I have to update more quickly! But be grateful I am at least trying to make progress here.**

**Italy Veneziano: Yeah~! She couldn't really continue the story with the road it was taking, so she decided to rewrite the second chapter~!**

**Me: And depending on the flow between the first chapter and this one, I might change the first one….but I don't think it will be a problem! So don't worry! Now with this path, I can finally get something out of it! Yay~!**

**Black Japan: Hello.**

**Me: EEP! …Oh…thank GOD it was just you! Ok. Since you are here, can you do the end greeting?**

**Black Japan: *smirks*Well, seeing as the little authoress here has very little inspiration and can't get ideas to save her life, please drop in a review or two.**

**Me: But no need to feel pressured. Just if you have something to say. But flames will be used to summon England's demon. *smiles like Russia* Da?**


End file.
